


we can try, if you’d like

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: LUCY (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, gwangil and sangyeob are enablers, rated t for cursing and yechan being horny, we stan healthy conversations in this house!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Sometimes things escalate when you don’t mean for them to.OR Lucy get drunk and Yechan confesses.
Relationships: Jo Wonsang/Shin Yechan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	we can try, if you’d like

**Author's Note:**

> *thinks about sangyeob hiding their alcohol when showing us their fridge*  
> .... yeah.............

Yechan didn’t get drunk often.

Tipsy? Sure. He was an adult and a social drinker after all. There was nothing wrong with a few drinks with his bandmates and other friends, especially to celebrate or unwind.

But full-on  _ drunk _ ? The last time Yechan was properly drunk was the night after he was relieved from the military. Too many drinking games left him with a hangover and muddle memories of the night before, so he usually just stuck with a couple of shots or a bottle of beer.

But apparently tonight was different.

It wasn’t like he  _ meant _ to get drunk. It just kind of happened with Sangyeob egging him on and Gwangil calling him a lightweight. Yechan never backed down from a challenge, even if his sobriety was at stake.

So here he was, five shots in and trying to stare down Wonsang, who was having a very hard time not pissing himself laughing. A pretty blush was decorating his cheeks, and Yechan had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something he might regret. Sangyeob and Gwangil weren’t fairing much better, Gwangil outright laughing in Yechan’s face and Sangyeob clutching his sides on the floor.

The object of their ridicule? Yechan, of course. Specifically, his distress.

Gwangil had concocted him an absolutely awful shot that tasted like rancid meat and acid. Whatever didn’t burn a hole through Yechan’s throat ended up on his shirt when he spat it out on instinct. Some of it was still dribbling down his chin, but instead of wiping it away, he said with as much dignity as he could

“I hate every single one of you.”

Which only made Sangyeob giggle more. Yechan wanted to throttle the bastard. It wasn’t that funny, but then again, the other three were also well on their way to drunk. Well, except Gwangil. The little shit could hold his alcohol better than a drunkard. Gwangil just enjoyed Yechan’s misery, apparently.

“Okay,” Sangyeob managed to say after he sat back up, wiping a stray tear from his eye, “Your turn, hyung.” He giggled one more time before going silent and looking expectantly at Yechan.

Yechan studied the three men and leaned back against the couch, seemingly in thought, before pointing at Gwangil and saying, “Gwangil! Truth or dare?”

How the hell they ended up playing truth or dare at one in the morning in the living room of their dorm, Yechan didn’t particularly remember. All he knew was that the rules were slightly changed to make it a drinking game, and that was the only thing he could remember at the moment.

“Truth,” Gwangil said. There was a challenge in his eyes, knowing that Yechan would try to get back at him for the awful shot he made.

“Pussy,” Yechan spat, but it didn’t really hold any bite. “Have you ever masturbated while we were in the room?”

Gwangil narrowed his eyes at Yechan. If he didn’t answer the question, he would have to drink whatever Yechan concocted, and surely he would make it worse than the raw egg, vodka, and orange juice shot he threw together for the elder.

“Yes,” Gwangil answered curtly.

Sangyeob made a retching noise and Wonsang tried to shove Gwangil over for his perceived sins. Gwangil stayed up straight, though, swatting Wonsang’s hands away and raising his own hands in defense.

“ _ What _ ?” He challenged, “I’m a young man with a libido and you old hags never leave the dorm! What else am I supposed to do?”

“Guess it’s a good thing I moved to the living room,” Yechan mused before taking a sip of his half-finished beer. There was no use trying to get drunk off it, though, the five shots he was forced to down already doing the trick a bit too well.

“You didn’t  _ move _ -“ Gwangil shoved Yechan with his foot- “You were kicked out.”

Yechan didn’t have a rebuttle since it was pretty much true— his loud snoring had always been the bane of his existance— so he stuck his tongue out and Gwangil and tried to blow a raspberry, but it wasn’t too successful.

“Whatever,” he settled on saying instead, taking a swig from his beer. “It’s Sangyeob’s turn.”

Sangyeob had an absolutely evil glint in his eye, mouth pulling up on one side as he leaned closer towards Yechan. Like he was spilling the most juicy gossip in all of Asia, he said, “Fuck, marry, kill with the three of us.”

Yechan put down his beer bottle. He had no earthly clue why his supposedly dear and lovely members were ribbing him so hard with the game, but all he could do was bear it and humor them. He studied each man as closely as he could, pursing his lips to the side.

He already knew the answer for Gwangil, which left him to marry or fuck Sangyeob or Wonsang. Both of them were handsome, that was undeniably true, but something about the idea of Wonsang laid out naked made a ball of arousal settle right in the pit of his belly.

Imagining Wonsang flushed red and panting did things to Yechan. It wasn’t the first time he’s thought about it, honestly. Wonsang always gave his all during band practice, jumping around just as much as Yechan did during their more upbeat songs and it always gave him a thin sheen of sweat by the end of the day.

Wonsang was very, very handsome, and Yechan may or may not have a slight crush on him. Of course his crush ran deeper than simple sexual attraction— Wonsang usually indulged Yechan in his childish antics and the younger was one of the most charmingly playful people he knew— but once his drunken mind grabbed ahold of the idea, it wouldn’t let go.

So, with an air of finality, he said, “Kill Gwangil, marry you, fuck Wonsang.”

Gwangil squawked in defiance but Sangyeob shushed him. “Explain,” he demanded of Yechan.

“Gwangil tried to poison me—“

“Not true!”

“You drink that vile shot you made and tell me it’s not poison,” Yechan fired back before continuing.

“Sangyeob can cook and that’s really the only thing he has going for him, and I think Wonsang would look really pretty in bed.” Yechan crossed his arms and pouted as he finished, a silent and childish “ _ there _ ” more than apparent from the action.

The ever-present flush on drunk Wonsang’s cheeks darkened, garnering Gwangil and Sangyeob’s attention.

“ _ Oooh _ , hyung’s blushing!” Gwangil crowed.

“Does Wonsangie want to go to bed with hyung, too?” Sangyeob taunted.

They crowded Wonsang’s space, cooing and mocking him with delight. Wonsang’s entire body was painted red within an instant, groaning for them to stop.

Through his hands, Wonsang said, “You guys are the actual  _ worst _ .”

“Well it’s your turn, loverboy,” Sangyeob said, giving Wonsang’s shoulder a teasing poke. Wonsang scowled back at Sangyeob, pink still high on his cheeks as he glowered.

Finally Wonsang sighed and asked, “Sangyeob, truth or dare?”

And they continued with the game. The darkened blush never left Wonsang’s face, pretty and stark against his eyelashes when he closed his eyes. Even when he had to eat the who-knows-how-old cheese out of the bottom of the fridge and reveal that he peed his pants in second grade, he looked pretty and Yechan was smitten.

They all steadily became less and less focused, sentences slurring at the ends and leaning on the table for support. Yechan could feel his eyes drooping, sleepiness overtaking all thoughts of how pretty Wonsang was.

When he was snapped awake by his own head hitting the table, he had to force everyone out of the living room. While he hated to ruin their fun (he really didn’t), it wasn’t like he could sleep while three drunk men yelled and shoved each other.

Gwangil grumbled as he collected the alcohol off the table. Wonsang regrettably stood up, a bit wobbly, and followed Sangyeob into their shared room. The three of them would continue the game in the other room, quieter and less coherent.

With the lights off and the distant whispers of conversation from the bedroom, all was strangely peaceful.

Yechan was just on the precipice of sleep when a small voice called out, making him startle awake.

“Hyung?”

Yechan rolled over and squinted sleepily at the shadowy figure in the hallway.

“Yeah?” he called out, voice a bit hoarse from almost-sleep.

The figure walked closer and Yechan’s eyes adjusted to the dark enough for him to make out that it was Wonsang. Wonsang knelt next to Yechan’s bed, voice still soft as if he was trying to not wake Yechan up fully.

“They dared me to sleep with you.”

Well, Yechan wasn’t expecting that. Still a bit drunk and too sleepy to process things properly, Yechan silently scooted over and lifted his duvet for Wonsang to slip under. Wonsang got in Yechan’s bed just as silently, shifting a bit before settling on his side so that he was’t pressed against Yechan.

They stayed silent. There was the sound of night traffic in the distance and someone’s dog was barking somewhere in the apartment complex. If the window were open, they might have be able to hear crickets chirping or cicadas humming in the night.

But Yechan couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat in his own ears and the deep breathing of Wonsang beside him. Sleepiness was slowly alluding him, and the presence of Wonsang wasn’t helping.

All he could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for sleep to overtake him.

But it never did.

The effects of the alcohol were slowly waning, leaving him with an unpleasant emptiness. Yechan could feel the slightest movement from Wonsang, each breath and stuttered yawn moving the bed just enough for Yechan’s senses to be on high alert.

The ceiling was boring and the temptation was too much, so Yechan slowly turned his head to look over at Wonsang’s sleeping form.

Except Wonsang wasn’t asleep.

He was laying there, still in the same position, staring at Yechan. Yechan’s face flushed, but he didn’t look away.

Instead, he took a short breath and asked, “Why did they dare you to sleep with me?”

“I think they want us to fuck.”

Yechan choked on a cough, sputtering in surprise. 

“ _ Why? _ ” he managed to ask after gaining back the ability to breath.

“They think we like each other. Plus, you said you think I’d be pretty in bed.”

_ Yeah, Yechan did say that _ . But that was no justification for Gwangil and Sangyeob to conspire a way to get them together. Sure, Yechan had a crush on Wonsang, but that didn’t mean it was reciprocated! Unless—

“ _ Do _ you like me?” Yechan’s heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

Wonsang hummed and blinked owlishly, looking off to the side as he said, “I never really thought about it. I wouldn’t mind, I guess.”

“You wouldn’t mind liking me?”

“Well-“ Wonsang huffed and turned onto his back. Like this, Yechan could only see the monochrome outline of his profile, but the way Wonsang’s eyes raked the ceiling like he was searching for the right words was still visible enough to make Yechan’s heart catch in his throat.

“I mean, I guess I do already like you,” Wonsang eventually said. “Not  _ like _ like, but you’re fun to be around and you always pay for us when we go out to eat. You’re nice and patient and act like a hyung when you need to. I could like you a lot if I let myself.”

Yechan was going to fucking  _ implode _ .

Before Yechan could self-destruct in a flurry of heart eyes and panic, Wonsang turned his head back to face Yechan. Even in the dark, Yechan could see the light dusting of pink coloring Wonsang’s cheeks. It was endearing and was doing nothing for Yechan’s eminent doom.

“What about you?”

“Me?” Yechan asked, still a bit dumbfounded.

“Yeah. Do you like me?”

Wonsang’s voice was small. Not scared, per say, but hesitant. Like he wasn’t sure if he could handle Yechan’s reply, whatever it may be.

And Yechan had a few options. He could lie like a coward, pretend to be blackout drunk, or tell the truth. Wonsang had just been a bit too brutally honest, and part of Yechan felt he owed him the same honesty.

Plus, Yechan was never really one to shy away from confrontation.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Yechan nodded. “Yeah.”

The room went quiet for a moment, Wonsang mulling over Yechan’s response and Yechan trying not to regret every decision leading him up to this moment.

The world outside was gone, all Yechan could hear was Wonsang breathing. All he could see was the way his eyes flitted around the room, searching for something to fill in the silence. Yechan himself was having a hard time trying to quiet his own tipsy mind, which was yelling at him for confessing and even agreeing to drinking with his piece of shit bandmates.

Eventually, though, Wonsang reached out a hand. He flailed for a bit, searching under the covers for something until he found it.

Yechan’s hand.

He grasped it. Not tightly, but firm enough for Yechan to automatically curl his fingers around Wonsang’s. His hands were warm and comforting.

“Okay,” Wonsang said.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Wonsang nodded. “I can try liking you.”

Yechan blinked, but a smile still found its way to his face. His heart was beating strong, but not too fast anymore. He could feel Wonsang’s own pulse through his hand, and it was strong, too. Wonsang was just as nervous as Yechan, and he found comfort in it. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Okay.”

  
  


(Yechan woke up the next day a bit confused. His pounding head was resting on something firm, a hand grasping his own, his leg thrown over something, and his duvet kicked to his shins. It didn’t help that  _ someone _ was whistling at him, making his headache worse.

He  _ wanted _ to go back to sleep, to call everything off for the day until he got aspirin and bone broth soup into his system. But, sadly, he had responsibilities as both an adult and leader of a band.

With a huff, he opened his eyes. It took him a bit to gain his bearings, but when he did, a full-body flush took over him. Apparently, he and Wonsang had cuddled up together, Yechan’s head settled right below Wonsang’s neck and Wonsang’s arm wrapped around Yechan’s middle.

Gwangil and Sangyeob weren’t helping the matter, the apparent source of the wolf whistles. Both of them had their phones out, and Yechan had no doubt in his mind that they took blackmail photos.

Wonsang was awake, too, a blush creeping up his cheeks and ears as he pretended to not be bothered by the member’s catcalls. Yechan caught his eye despite the distractions, making him smile. Yechan smiled back and patted his stomach before sitting up.

They would be okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> so if ur a walwal and wanna talk abt lucy or other kbands hmu @oneweyonghoon on tumblr 🥺👉👈


End file.
